Confession
by Spaceteapack
Summary: Bad title is bad. SwitzerlandxOC story in AU. They had been friends for 12 years, they knew almost everything about each other, except...well, secrets won't always be secrets.


Disclaimer: I own nothing here, except for the way the story goes. Most of the characters are from Hetalia and Allison is saowen99's.

A/N: I don't know. This story is... - -"a

Okay, this oneshot is made for saowen99 who has kindly wrote me a oneshot~ I hope it doesn't disappoint you, since Vash is OOC to me and I add things to your OC and all.. Huff.

Anyway, everyone here is around their 18s.

- storystarthere -

They have known each other for a long time, if you think that 12 years is long. They have known what the other likes, doesn't have any objection to, doesn't like and hates. They have known each other to know what the other would do when facing a problem. They have known each other long enough to know everything about them. Almost everything, actually.

-Vash-

Allison, was his best friend. She was even closer to him than his sister was. Vash didn't know why. He didn't know why it was very easy for his crazily thick wall to crumble in front of the brunette. He didn't know why, it's easy for him to spill what he's feeling, when actually it's even harder than trying not to shoot Francis if he sticked his nose to Vash's problem.

Vash sighed, looking at a photo of him and Allison. Allison looked so pretty there. She has beautiful eyes and hair and skin and all. She was beautiful. Yes, she had the rather thick eyebrows but he didn't mind. Why would he?

But these days, he didn't know why, when he saw Allison together with a boy, even a male teacher, he'd feel a pang of pain stinging all over his body. He was so curious about it. He even asked the Frenchie about it. He definitely was going crazy, he thought. Not only that he told the boy he dislikes about his feeling but also because the boy said that the feeling, is love. Crazy, right? And yes, he did end up being teased but at least the French promised not to tell a soul about it. Even if he didn't keep his promise, Vash could easily shot the boy, right? He hated him, after all, so it wouldn't be too much guilt after killing him.

"Askdbgfjpmgwjag" he muttered while slamming his own body to his bed.

-Allison-

She was holding a ticket of a concert. Her concert, to be exact. It's not a big concert actually, just a small one at a cafè, together with her band, Gylden, with her, Roderich and Francis (Arthur too, sometimes) as the member. She wanted to give the ticket to Vash, but there's a part of her that kept telling her not to because she's not good enough. It's actually not the first time she wanted Vash to watch her performing. She has always asked Vash to watch her and it's okay. But why, now?

- linebreaklinebreak -

Vash went to school earlier than he usually did on that day. He had made an appointment with Francis in the music room at his school . He disliked him, but he's the only one who have known his feeling and Francis is a French, so...yeah.

"Good. You're early, Francis." he said, when he saw the French sitting on a chair, brushing his hair.

"Oui, you're a bit late, Vash. Now, let's just proceed, shall we?" the French took his violin from his lap. "What do you want to sing?"

"W...well...I made a song. Maybe..." his voice trailed off. He cleared his throat saying, "y-you could listen to it and you know..maybe you could tell me how it is."

"Oui." Francis nodded, trying to hide a smirk. Vash started playing his guitar. The sweet tune played and Vash started singing.

- Linebreaklinebreak -

Allison was sitting on her desk in the Mathematic class. Her hands were holding the concert ticket. Her concert was at 7.30pm that night, but he still didn't know whether he should give the ticket to Vash or not.

Vash has been acting strange this week, she thought. He has been coming to school really early and he has been difficult to be contacted. Allison sighed. Now it's even harder for her to give the concert ticket to Vash.

"Good morning, Allison." Arthur greeted Allison, making her startled.

"Oh m-morning, Arthur." she said trying to hide the ticket but apparently it wasn't fast enough.

"Ticket? For tonight's concert, isn't it?" Arthur asked. Allison nodded. "Are you going to give it to Vash?"

"I..I...don't know, Arthur." Allison said, fingers making a circle on the desk.

"You'll be great, if that's what you're thinking. You have always been great so don't worry.." Arthur said and sat on his seat in the front row.

"Ah.. Yeah, I should."

To: Vash

Hey. Do you have a plan for tonight?

No reply.

Allison sighed. Now she lost her chance to give Vash the ticket. At least, that's what she thought. The classes passed without her realization. Since her mind was always flying somewhere else, anyone else, actually.

- linebreaklinebreak -

5.40pm

"Ah mon cher come on~ Our show is tonight.. Concentration mon cher, s'il vous plait.." Francis said. The band was having the last practice for the show but Allison wasn't doing her part as good as she usually did. Francis knew that she's sad because Vash ignored her and all but he didn't want to tell her the reason why it all happened. He'd be killed if he did.

"I-I'm sorry.." Allison said, her voice low. Roderich hit the tuts randomly, making noises.

"Let's just go home. I don't want to waste my time practicing with someone who is not actually here." Roderich stood and left the room before anyone could stop him.

"Aah... Roderich~" Francis pouted.

"Sorry, Francis. I have to go, too." Allison said and went home. Francis slapped his forehead. 'Merde,' he thought.

Allison was almost crying on her way home. She felt as if she's ruining everything.

Vash was at home practicing his guitar when Francis called him and told him about what happened. Vash then rushed to put his guitar in the case and went to Allison's house a few blocks from his on his bicycle.

The door opened about 10 seconds after Vash knocked and Allison appeared.

"Um... Hi Vash," greeted Allison. Her eyes were a bit puffy and red and hair messed.

Vash took his guitar out of the case quickly, Allison gave him a questioning look and closed the door behind her.

Vash took a deep breath and cleared his throat. After that, he started playing his guitar and singing.

"Allison, maybe this isn't much, this isn't enough

but I still have to tell you, or I'll die

I can't keep this feeling for myself,

I love you, Allison"

Allison was blushing deeply at the last line, whispering "I love you too".

Vash smiled and continued singing, "Allison, I won't promise you I'll love you forever, but I promise to love you day by day

I can't promise to be the sweetest guy in the world, but I can promise to do things you want me to

I could even let you go if it would make you happy

Allison, in the end, I love you.." his voice trailed off, the guitar sound stopped and his face was in a deep shade of red.

There was a silence hanging heavily for a few seconds except for the sounds inside of Allison's house screaming 'finally!'.

"Um... So?" Vash asked quietly, hands still holding the guitar.

"I love you too, Vash," Allison said, took a step closer to Vash and kissed him, soft and fast. Her face was hot and red.

"Ah.. Good, then," Vash put his guitar back in the case, took a glance at his Swiss Army watch, "it's 6.50pm now. We should go to the cafè soon, or we'll be late."

"We? You're coming?" Allison asked, her smile went wider. Vash answered with a nod and Allison left Vash to run cheerfully to her room and prepared herself for one of her best violin performances.

-Fin-

Okay. That was a bit longer than I expected it to be but oh well *shrugs*. Hope it was good enough for you readers and saowen99 X3

Tell me what you think about it, please? Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
